¿Todos enamorados de Luna?
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Por culpa de una extraña poción.Todos los hombres de Hogwarts ahora están locamente enamorados de una sola chica y deberán enfrentarse entre si, para conseguir su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personajes de J. K Rowling

**_El comienzo de todo_**

Todo comenzó en una tarde de verano. Dos chicas se encontraban en los baños de chicas; pero estaban en un lugar de ese baño que las mismas nunca transitaban, ya que allí se encontraba constantemente la famosa "Myrtle la llorona" aquella fantasma de Slytherin que había muerto en esa parte del castillo.

Las chicas al parecer eran de Gryffindor, ya que su túnica era de un color rojo fuego, y ademas el inconfundible escudo de esa casa se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de esos uniformes.

-¿Estas segura de que así se prepara?-preguntó en un susurro una chica de cabellera rubia, a una chica pelinegra.

-Por supuesto, Luisue-dijo con seguridad la morena de ojos azules.

-Romilda pero...¿Y si no funciona?-le cuestiona de nuevo la rubia.

-¡Por favor, Lu! Claro que va a funcionar solo le hacen falta unos minutos de cocción y estará lista-acotó sonriente.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que funciona?-le preguntó realmente asustada la rubia.

-Solo te diré que Potter caerá a nuestros pies-comentó con una sonrisa la morena.

-Pero...¿Por qué haces tanta poción?-le cuestiono ya que observo el caldero y allí se encontraba una gran cantidad de un liquido algo viscoso; pero que a sus fosas nasales le parecía perfecto, todos los olores que le agradaban estaban allí: chocolate derretido, flores y su perfume favorito.

-Para que su enamoramiento sea por mucho tiempo. Ademas compre esto-comentó mientras le mostraba un pequeño paquete. La rubia la miraba con duda.

-¿Que es eso?-le preguntó.

-Es algo que hará que la poción funcione por un largo, largo tiempo querida-acotó antes de introducir aquel extraño contenido en el caldero.

Extrañamente Dumbledore había decidido durante esa semana agrandar el baño de hombres y colocar una serie de duchas en ellos, para que lograran combatir aquel terrible calor.

Y esa tarde era realmente calurosa, el sudor resbalaba por los rostros de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sus manos funcionaban como abanico, sin embargo no lograba que el cálido aire llegara a su fin.

Así que todos los masculinos decidieron darse un gratificante baño de agua fría, estaban seguros que eso calmaría aquel terrible calor que sentían.

Y allí se encontraban, totalmente desnudos y sintiendo como el agua recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Esto es vida-susurró un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Tienes razón Ron, esto es...vida-murmuró un pelinegro que poseia unos lentes sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos ante aquella maravillosa sensación.

-Nunca imagine que este verano sería tan caluroso-murmuro otro pelinegro cerrando levemente los ojos.

-Nadie lo imagino Longbottom.-comentó un chico rubio de ojos grises.

-Ni siquiera ahora puedes dejar tu arrogancia, Malfoy-rebatió el pelirrojo que había hablado de primero.

-Lo siento Weasley; pero un Malfoy, nunca deja de ser arrogante-sonrió el rubio.

-Ya déjalos Draco, no merecen nuestro tiempo-opinó un castaño de ojos azules.

-Es cierto Nott, solo son unos pobretones con suerte-comentó el rubio.

-Si no fuera porque no quiero dejar de sentir el agua sobre mi piel, te juro que tu cara estaría mas que rota, Malfoy-rebatió el pelinegro de lentes.

-Entonces cállate Potter-objetó el blondo, volviéndose a su lugar.

Los chicos dejaron su pelea verbal y siguieron disfrutando su relajante baño.

Otro que también se encontraba dándose un relajante baño de agua fría, la cual calmaba aquel sofocante calor que sentía, era el profesor Severus Snape, quien al utilizar su acostumbrada túnica negra y larga, era mucho mas lo que le afectaba aquel caluroso día.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-gimió el profesor al sentir las primeras gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo.

Y así continuo disfrutando mientras esas gotas frías recorrían su sudorosa y blanquecina piel.

-Un torsoplo-susurro una chica de cabellera rubia y sus ojos saltones de color gris plata, era lo que mas resaltaban en ella. Aunque su aspecto soñador, tambien era algo que llamaba la atención ya que su mirada se encontraba perdida, es como si estuviera en otro mundo.

De pronto comenzó a dar saltos y a perseguir algo que solamente ella veía. Iba sin rumbo fijo y dando palmadas encima de si como si tratase de aplastar algo. Sin darse cuenta caminaba (o saltaba) en dirección hasta el baño de hombres; pero ella no se daba cuenta de esto.

Algo estaba sucediendo con la poción; pero las chicas que se encontraban haciéndola no se daban cuenta, ya que estaba ideando una manera de hacérsela llegar a aquel chico de sus sueños.

-No, Lu. Así sería demasiado obvio.-objetaba la pelinegra.

La poción estaba desbordándose poco a poco y se dirigía hacia afuera. Era como si tuviera mente propia y estuviera buscando algo, siguió discurriéndose por aquellos pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras la rubia y la pelinegra seguían discutiendo. De repente llegaron a los baños de hombre y fue llegando lentamente hacía las duchas en donde se encontraban estos, de pronto un agradable olor llego a todas las fosas nasales presentes en aquel recinto, los chicos comenzaban a sonreír de manera tonta, estaba terminando de bañarse y sus ojos se encontraban totalmente cerrados. Luego de unos minutos fueron a vestirse; pero por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se encontraban aún cerrados, era como si quisiesen que aquel olor nunca se fuera.

El liquido siguió discurriéndose, estaba tomando una nueva dirección al parecer su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Luna continuaba dando saltitos y ya había llegado a la puerta del baño de hombres, la cual se abrio abruptamente cuando ella pasaba por allí, dejo por un momento sus saltos y se giro a ver en direccion a la puerta, logró vislumbrar rostros conocidos y tambien algunos desconocidos para ella.

Los chicos habían decidido que ya nada tenían que hacer en el baño, así que abrieron de manera abrupta la puerta y al abrir los ojos se encontraron con los ojos saltones de aquella rubia. Todos se quedaron quietos, tal y como si fueran estatuas.

-Luna...-susurro un moreno que estaba al frente de todos.

-¡Hola Harry!-saludo la rubia antes de comenzar a perseguir aquello que solo ella podía ver.

Todos giraron su vista para observar como la chica desaparecía en la siguiente esquina.

Su relajante baño había llegado a su fin. Ya tenía puesto nuevamente su característica túnica de color negro, la cual lo hacía parecer algún estilo de murciélago. Se disponía a salir de su despacho cuando sintió un liquido viscoso en el suelo de aquella estancia.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo al observar que lo había pisado. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para observar quien le había hecho aquella travesura y ese extraño pero agradable olor llego a sus fosas nasales, cerro los ojos por un momento disfrutando de aquel aroma.

De pronto siente que unos pasos se dirigen a aquel lugar, abre los ojos alarmado y ante él se encuentra una Luna que lo observa de manera sonriente.

-¡Buenas tardes, señor!-susurró la rubia. Y luego continuo su camino, el torsoplo necesitaba ser atrapado antes de que se adentrara en la cabeza de alguien y lo confundiera.

-Luna...-susurró el profesor sonriendo de manera tonta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Las chicas habían volteado por un segundo a observar la poción y sus caras de susto no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-exclamaron al unísono y llevándose sus manos a la cara.

-Romilda tenemos que irnos.-comentó la rubia.-Podrían descubrirnos.-acotó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Por primera vez en tú vida tienes razón, Lu.-coincidió la pelinegra.-¡Vámonos de aquí!-exclamó mientras corría hacía la salida seguida de la rubia.

Y allí seguía discurriéndose aquella peligrosa poción; pero lamentablemente ya el daño estaba hecho.

Una chica rubia y de ojos grises brincaba, mientras sus manos se unían en una palmada, era como si quisiera atrapar algo.

-Luna...¿Qué haces?-cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Hermione Granger.-saludó la rubia sin ni siquiera voltear su cabeza.

La castaña la miró con curiosidad ¿Cómo había sabido que era ella?

-Hola, Luna ¿Cómo supiste qué era yo?-le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

La rubia se giró y le sonrió cortésmente.

-Tu voz, es muy fácil reconocer tu voz, Hermione.-dijo la rubia-Aunque también he sentido los nargles que rondan tu cabeza.-sonrió la chica. Y luego volvió su vista hacía al árbol que estaba frente a ella, donde se encontraba ese animal qué quería atrapar.

-Entiendo... ¿Y qué haces?-cuestionó la castaña, observando cómo la rubia comenzaba a dar saltos y aplaudía al mismo tiempo.

-Atrapo un torposoplo.-dijo la chica sin dejar de saltar y mucho menos de aplaudir.

-Comprendo.-susurró la castaña sin entender el término ¿Qué demonios era un torsoplo o era torpesalo?-Bueno...tengo que irme Luna ¡Adiós!-se despidió la castaña mientras se dirigía con paso apresurado hacía la biblioteca.

-Es tan hermosa.-susurraba un chico de cabellos rojos a su acompañante, el cuál era un chico de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Quién?-cuestionó el pelinegro con intriga.

-Luna...-suspiró el pelirrojo.

El azabache se volteó a mirar a su amigo con expresión seria y casi desafiante.

-Así qué... ¿Te gusta Luna no?-en su voz había cierta arrogancia la cuál no fue percibida por el pelirrojo.

-Sí.-dijo en un suspiro el pelirrojo.-Le pediré que sea mi novia, y luego mi esposa...

-¡Luna es mía!-exclamó enojado el azabache y empujando a su acompañante pelirrojo.-¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Ginny me la presentó primero a mí!-el joven Potter parecía un niño al cuál le habían quitado su dulce favorito.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Harry! ¡Yo fui el que vio primero a Luna!-exclamó el pelirrojo comenzando una disputa con su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo la vi primero!-exclamó el pelinegro dándole un golpe al pelirrojo.

Un hombre de cabello grasiento tomaba un trago de Whisky, mientras sonreía de manera tonta.

-¡Oh, Luna! Mi pequeña Luna.-susurró con dulzura el hombre.

El profesor de pociones observaba hacia al frente; pero en realidad no observaba nada, sólo recordaba a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos platas que había aparecido ante él en el momento menos indicado.

-Te amo, Luna.-susurró el profesor de pociones.

Un chico de cabellos negros y cara redonda se encontraba con su mirada perdida.

-Es tan hermosa.-susurró el chico llamado Neville.-Sus cabellos rubios resplandecen al igual que el mismísimo Sol.-dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**¡Slytherin a la caza!**

- ¡Es sencillamente maravillosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Inteligente! ¡La mujer perfecta!- a Nott le brillaban los ojos.

Draco Malfoy bufó. No podía creer aquello ¿Por qué su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la mujer de su vida? ¡Joder! Pero tenía que hacer algo, debía ser más inteligente que Theodore, tenía que impresionarla.

Entonces la vio. Estaba cerca del lago, ¡Maravilloso! Podría tener un momento a solas con ella y podría decirle todo lo que siente, ofrecerle su fortuna, su hogar, joyas y todo lo necesario para que la rubia le dijera que sí.

Pero primero debía deshacerse de Nott, sin embargo ¿y si ella se iba? ¡Joder! No tendría tiempo, así que lo hizo. Simplemente salió corriendo en dirección hacía la rubia, tendría que llegar primero, antes de que Theodore se diera cuenta.

Y el castaño al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, logró vislumbrar a Draco corriendo en dirección hacia… hacia ¡Luna! ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Quería quedarse con su amor, con su vida!

Entonces él también corrió, tenía que llegar antes que el desgraciado de su mejor amigo.

- -¡Luna!- fue Draco quién gritó.

La chica volteó lentamente y sonrió ligeramente al mirar al rubio.

- - Hola Draco. ¡Vaya! Tiene muchos nargles en tu cabeza, deberías cazarlos.-comentó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Draco también sonrió. Sí, definitivamente aquella chica era hermosa y tendría que ser de él ¡Sólo de él! Entonces se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano.

- - ¡Oh! Mi amada Luna. Tienes que aceptar, tienes que aceptar ser mi novia, luego mi esposa, te juro que te daré todo lo que pidas. Tengo mucho dinero así que por eso no podrás preocuparte, pondré miles de elfos…

- - Maldito traidor…- sí, la voz de Theodore interrumpió las "románticas" palabras del rubio.

Malfoy suspiró, mientras besaba la mano de la chica y lentamente se levantaba.

- - Ella es mía Theodore… me pertenece. ¡Es propiedad de Draco Malfoy! ¿Has comprendido?

Theodore apretó los puños.

- - Desgraciado.- siseó y entonces le soltó un puñetazo al rubio.

- - ¡Malnacido! ¡Te costará caro! ¡Hablaré con mi padre! ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!- exclamó con furia el rubio, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al castaño.

- - ¡Maldito niño rico y mimado!- exclamó Theodore mientras lanzaba al suelo al Malfoy.

Más insultos, más burlas y más puñetazos. Parecían unos corrientes muggles, pero a ninguno le importaba, al parecer se les había olvidado como usar las varitas, sin embargos quizás los puños hicieran más daño.

Luna estaba algo confundida… ¿Por qué peleaban ese par de Slytherin? Aunque luego observó el torposolo que antes perseguía ¿O este era otro? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo! Así que simplemente dejó a los Slytherin allí peleándose, mientras ella iba en busca del torposolo ¡No quería que se le escapara!

Varios chicos con túnicas que poseían la insignia de la casa de Slytherin se acercaron a ella, con la misma extraña actitud de Draco, pero no podía atenderlos, necesitaba atrapar al torposolo, quizás después pudiese hablar con todos ellos.

Y mientras ella brincaba tras el torposolo, varios chicos tras de ella la seguía, mientras suspiraban y sonreían como estúpidos. Al parecer la poción había hecho efecto en todo el colegio.

-HP.-

El profesor Snape la buscaba, necesitaba encontrarla, tal vez decirle todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerle saber al mundo que ella le pertenecía sólo a él, sin embargo ¿Ella lo amaría a él, tanto como él a ella? ¡Sí! Estaba seguro que sí, sino no le hubiera sonreído tan hermosamente horas antes.

Sí debía encontrarla. Porque Luna Lovegood era de él ¡Le pertenecía! ¡Él la había visto primero! Mientras era invisible para los demás él sabía lo especial que era, en cada clase que la rubia asistia.

- - ¡Oh Luna! ¿Dónde estarás amor mío?-inquirió el profesor, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

De pronto la vio. Estaba siendo perseguida por varios Slytherins, frunció el seño extrañado, sin embargo la chica corría con delicadeza como si en vez de huir estuviese persiguiendo a alguien o a algo.

- - ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- cuestionó sacando su lado docente.

Varios alumnos se voltearon hacía él, todavía sonriendo como estúpidos- sí, exactamente como él lo hacía segundos antes.-.

- - ¡Profesor Snape! Estamos siguiendo al amor de mi vida.- comentó un chico de cabellos negro.

Otro lo empujó y le dio un puñetazo.

- - No es el tuyo ¡Es el mío! ¡Es el amor de mi vida!- exclamó otro.

Y un chico empujó a este.

- - ¡Claro que no! ¡Esa chica rubia es mía!- exclamó mientras otro le golpeaba a él.

Severus se enojó. ¿Qué diablos decían esa bola de adolescentes? ¿Estaban enamorados de su Luna? ¡Patrañas! Sólo él era quien en verdad la amaba y de eso no había duda ¿O sí?. Enfureció más al ver que los chicos que antes peleaban entre sí, trataban de continuar persiguiendo a la rubia.

- - ¡Suficiente!-exclamó a punto de soltar puñetazos él también.-¡Todos están castigados y tienen prohibido seguir a Lu... digo a la señorita Lovegood! ¿Entendido?- cuestionó.

- - Pero profesor…-replicaron varios.

- - ¡Nada! ¡Están castigados! ¡Si no hacen casos aténganse a las consecuencias!

Los Slytherins se dirigieron a su sala común con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Algún Gryffindor les quitaría al amor de su vida? ¡No! ¡Preferirían morir antes de que eso sucediera! Al menos que la chica elegiera un Ravenclaw, sería menos denigrante.

Y mientras ellos se lamentaban, el profesor de pociones perseguía a la rubia, que a su vez perseguía al torposolo.

-HP-

- - ¡Oh, Pansy! Ella es realmente hermosa. Su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos saltones, su innata inteligencia, sus animales fantásticos ¡Es perfecta!-exclamó un moreno sonriendo estúpidamente.

La morena bufó. ¿Desde cuando Blaise estaba enamorado de la Lunática Lovegood? ¿Cómo? Si apenas hacía una semana había terminado con su última novia ¡Ella! ¿Cómo cambiarla a ella, Pansy Parkinson por alguien como Lovegood?

- - Blaise… ¿En verdad te gusta la Lunática?- cuestionó completamente incrédula.

- - ¡No le digas así! Y sí… la amo.- agregó con aire soñador.

Pansy apretó su mano en puño. ¡La mataría! ¡Mataría a Lovegood! Esa maldita que se le había metido por los ojos a su novio, mejor dicho su ex, pero igual ¡Era de ella! ¡No de Lovegood! La acabaría con sus propias manos.

Blaise cerró los ojos, viendo la imagen de la rubia en su mente. Oh, era tan hermosa y perfecta. ¿Cómo no amarla? Sí era la mujer ideal.


End file.
